This invention relates to a medical electrode and a method of manufacture for the medical electrode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,482 there is described a large surface area electrode which has many desirable features. However, it has been found that the construction therein disclosed required multiple alignments of different components and different processing steps. There is a need to reduce the cost of manufacture of such electrodes.